The present invention relates to network interfaces of universal mobile telecommunication systems (UMTS) radio network controllers. The network interface of a UMTS radio network controller routes asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) adaptation layer 2 (AAL2) and ATM adaptation layer 5 (AAL5) packetized data to an Ethernet-based Internet Protocol (IP) network.
Typically, these operations are implemented in software that uses parameters stored in lookup tables and creates the protocol headers from scratch in order to encapsulate the AAL2/AAL5 packets in an Ethernet Frame. The Ethernet header, IP header, User Datagram Protocol (UDP) packet header, and Ethernet frame Cyclical Redundancy Check (CRC) information are produced. This results in a significant amount of calculations for each Ethernet frame produced. These calculations can significantly slow the operation of the system.
It is desired to have a system with improved performance for implementing the encapsulation of AAL2/AAL5 packetized data in a network interface of a UMTS radio network controller.